A Release From This
by SapphireEyedStranger
Summary: Chihiro having cut herself off from the world, has been given a surprise party for her 18th Birthday, not wanting to stay with people who are only there for shallow reasons she leaves hoping her Dragon will be there to whisk her away. [ChiHaku]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters in it. It belongs to Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki. It is therefore (c) to them. However the plot line of this story is (c) to me. I do not wish to see it anywhere else. Thank you.

_Ok Oddlings, this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism and comments are wanted, please enjoy and excuse any mistakes I may have made. I hope you enjoy it and hope I recieve honest and polite feedback. Even if it is not good feedback please be polite.  
This chapter is more of a introduction, action will come in the next chapter._

Now onto the Story..

**

* * *

**

**A Release From This.**

**Chapter One.**

_"Will we meet again someday?"_

"I'm sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

It had been almost eight years, eight long years since she had seen that boy, those people. But still she woke from dreams of that place, still it lingered within her; though certain details were a little hazy it was still all there. Eight years she had waited for that promise to be fulfilled but it never was. She had almost given up hope. Sick of sitting around waiting for something that might never come through a tunnel in a forest; she was now in College taking degrees in English and Art. She had moved on as best she could, but some things cannot be forgotten, some things don't want to be forgotten.

She sat up, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands; she was not the spoilt ten year old she used to be. She would be eighteen in two days. Two days then she would be an adult, respected as an adult. Her hair flowed across her shoulders and down onto her back slightly, she pulled a brush from her bedside table. After neatening her bird's nest of bed hair she put it up in a ponytail with the same purple hair band she was given eight years ago. It was another one of those things she couldn't let go of.

She stretched, looking round her familiarly messy room. Its white walls were lined with small paintings mostly of dragons, spirits and other mythical beings. There was also a picture on the desk, this picture was of a cherry blossom tree, under that tree sat a boy, a boy with dark greenish hair and striking emerald eyes. She stared at this picture for a moment longer before scanning the room once more. Clothes hung messily from the computer chair, a canvas lay out on the floor with a half finished painting on it. She looked over at her curtains as they blew gracefully in the breeze coming from her open window. She always slept with the window open; she liked the feel of the breeze washing over her as she slept. This was the only room in her blue house that she truly liked, though the house was nice it was the only room she felt truly at peace, this was probably because it was hers. Her little place of privacy and comfort. No one came in without permission and that was exactly how she liked it.

"Chihiro! Breakfast is ready!" He mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming mother." She said with a hint of boredom. She didn't find anything interesting anymore. She didn't have any interest in anything except her art and her writing, everything else bored her. She wanted nothing more than to be swept away to an interesting place where she could live instead of just existing.

She pulled herself up and walked down the stairs still in the shorts and t-shirt that she slept in. Sitting down at her kitchen table, a plate of pancakes was placed in front of her. She poured her self a glass of milk and began eating. She had never told anyone about what had happened in the spirit world, she knew they wouldn't understand. It was all she ever thought about, even when doing the simplest most irrelevant thing she would slip in to thoughts of that world, and how she would love to see it again.

The rest of the day was just as boring as the start. She did everything she could to try and make it at least in a small part interest but it didn't work. It never did. No matter how many times she tried it never worked. All she needed was something interesting.

* * *

The morning of her eighteenth birthday started just as any day, her routine of getting up, showering, getting dressed, tying her hair up in the purple band and going downstairs to eat her daily plate of pancakes. She was beginning to think her parents had forgotten but that's how it had always felt on her birthday. Her parents acted as if it was just the same as any other day and then they would surprise her with something or other. Even thought it wasn't really a surprise any more, she had gotten used to the routine. 

Her parents were no where to be seen for most of the day so she lounged around reading from her books of mythology and legend, she had collected quite a lot of information over the years, they were like her own personal encyclopaedia's. She could guarantee that there was no one else in the entire world with the same set, as she had made them herself. Her compiled knowledge, including that of the spirit world. She often found herself engrossed in these books, a small release from the dreary world she lived in. She didn't know how long she had sat there, how long she had been reading for. Time was lost when she read those books. No matter how many times she read them, she always found out more from doing so. Not so much from what was written on the page but from what wasn't. She had written them and almost knew them off by heart. She lost herself within those books, so much so she didn't even notice her parents returning.

"Come on Chihiro, put the books down. We're leaving." Her mother called from the kitchen. She heard the fridge door opening and something being removed from it. She got up placing her books down carefully and walking into the kitchen. From there she was ushered into the car by her father.

The journey was not long, but it was silent none the less. She never liked talking in the car anymore. She rarely liked talking to any one anymore for that matter, she had almost completely cut her self off, but that was how she liked it. She watched her surroundings change from the small town she lived in to a city; she wasn't sure which one however. Its lights were shining brightly in the dark many a shop and pub were lined along the crowded streets. They stopped outside a pub, unlike most of the pubs in this district; this pub was more old fashioned. It had no neon lights; instead it had lanterns though these lanterns didn't have proper flames, only bulbs that look like flames.

She climbed out looking about herself, her parents had said nothing about what was to happen, not that she cared anyway. She would rather spend a night in than make a fuss about her birthday, but her parents felt differently making it necessary for her to oblige them.

The doors opened revealing a crowd and birthday banners, she looked at the people with a slight distaste not knowing what they were doing there. Most of them she had seen in her college, she spoke to none of them. She now felt obliged to thank them for their presence though after that no one spoke to her.

After an hour of being ignored by everyone including her parents, she no longer wished to stay there. She had no desire to spend time with people who were only there for the free drinks and the food. They didn't come for her. Anyone with half a brain could see that. She stood up and slipped silently out of the back door and onto the crowded street.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Spirited Away or any of its chararcters, I do however own the plot line so please do not steal it.**_

Again it is short but hey, it includes more action than the last one. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any constructive criticism, please share it, but do not be rude. You may give bad criticism as long as you are not rude.  


* * *

Chapter Two 

Snow was falling lightly onto the ground, for some reason she had always loved the night, the stars had always been something she was interested in. The streets were glittering with soft falling snow; the streetlamps illuminated it with a soft glow, looking blue in places where the neon lights shone through. These were the times when she wished her dragon was here, to see the beauty that lay out in front of her.

Her cheeks were now a rosy red from the cold; she didn't mind however, anything was better than to be inside with the meaningless prattle from her 'guests' as her parents called them. Though they weren't her guests, they were merely strays looking to get whatever they could out of her without having to pay her heed. Snow drops glistened in her hair like diamonds, her chocolate brown eyes looked back at the pub with a stony disposition and a stony regard for the people inside.

She started walking amongst the hoards of people, out for the nightlife. Though surrounded by people she had never felt so alone, none of them could comprehend the sights she had seen, none of them knew the half of it. She looked on them with a slight pity; they could never know the wonders that she did. They could never see what lay beyond their own two eyes. Though they could never feel as out of place as she did. They were so different than her; they saw the life they wanted to see, ignoring what they didn't want to see. But for Chihiro, that could not be so. To ignore what she didn't want to see she would have to ignore the world, and to see the life she wanted to see, she would have to find her way back there. She thought it impossible; the gateway had closed soon after she had left it. Countless times she had tried to get back there, countless times she had failed.

She looked around as she walked, her parents would realise she was gone sooner or later, she had to find a place where they would be likely to look for her. Though at the moment that seemed like an impossible feat. Well, that was until she wandered down an alley way and laid her eyes on a twenty four hour book and coffee shop. She stepped inside, it was remarkably old, the building still seemed to have its original beams and awnings. The walls were lined with bookshelves apart from one which had a fire place with a grand mantle piece. The shop had equally grand decor, its walls were a rich red with gold trimmings and its wooden floors held elegant rugs. On the same wall which held the fire place there was a painting. This certain painting was old and after close examination Chihiro discovered that it was authentic. It depicted a couple; this couple looked to be royalty though she couldn't be sure. They were both elegantly dressed and breathtakingly beautiful. The female's chestnut brown hair was styled in ringlets, it was held in a sort of, half bun. With some of her hair in a bun and the rest cascading loosely over her shoulders and down her back. She had two bangs hanging down cascading her beautiful face. A silver headdress was entwined in her hair, three sapphire's hung down on to her face, one larger and two smaller, the smaller either side of the larger. Her complexion was pale, apart from her rosy cheeks and deep red lips. Her deep brown eyes shone as if she was alive, though at the same time she looked strangely unreal, like a china doll almost. She was wearing a pale blue corseted dress, with off the shoulder sleeves that flared out in bell shapes at the ends. The skirt of the dress was in the same style as most ball gowns. The dress accentuated her curves and had small white embroidery in places. She was positioned with her left arm around the males neck, her right arm was holding up part of her dress. She was smiling, in a knowing way; her eyes were filled with love as she looked at the male. Chihiro could tell he was very special to her. Her eyes drifted over to him, he was positioned with his right arm around her waist and his left arm reaching upwards, his hand caressing her face softly. His emerald eyes met hers with the same loving look, a small smile was placed on his lips, he was looking at her with appreciation and adoration. His complexion was slightly darker than hers; his face was framed by his jade hair. He had a regular straight fringe with longer, almost mid-neck length side bangs. The rest of his hair went down his back in a loose ponytail. It was cut in choppy layers. He was wearing a white and green Kimono, with very extravagant embroidery. The sash, cuffs and collar were green with white embroidery and the rest of the kimono was white with green embroidery. Both of their faces held so many secrets, Chihiro wanted to explore them all.

She had spent so long examining every inch of the extraordinary painting; it was one of the most interesting pieces she had ever seen. She wanted it to take home so she could examine it fully. She didn't know why but the people in it looked amazingly familiar.

She heard a cough behind her; she turned round to see a small man standing there.

"Wonderful isn't it? Though I am sure you know that, it, is what brought you here after all." He had a knowing expression, and it scared Chihiro she didn't like to admit it, but it did.

"P-Pardon?" She stuttered, how did he know that, she didn't even know it was in there. She came in for the books, and the warm drinks, and to get away from the hoards of people out on the streets.

"We knew you'd come. We counted on it." His voice was now a harsh hiss, he smirked at her now revealing slightly sharpened teeth. His stature was growing and his eyes were turning a yellowish colour.

Chihiro's eyes widened. She bolted for the door slamming into it at unimaginable force. It was locked. She looked around seeing another door by the counter. She ran to it pulling it open. Though she wished she hadn't, there were more men behind the door, though they didn't look like men. Each of them had snake like yellow eyes. The man she had encountered first was now behind her, he now towered over her, his short stature no where to be seen. He was deathly pale and so thin that his cheeks were sunken in.

She looked around herself in horror, she was surrounded. They closed in on her faster than she could perceive. The next thing she knew, all was black. 

* * *

_"…Get her…"  
_

_"She is here…"_

_"We have her…"  
_

_"Do it NOW!"  
_

_  
"Chihiro…Chihiro…Sen…"_

_"NO!"_

Emerald eyes shot open, it was that dream. The dream that haunted him, it had for days now. What did it mean? It couldn't possibly be happening could it? No, she couldn't come back, there was no way. He hadn't found the way yet. But he would, just to see her again. There was a feeling inside him, a feeling he could not shake, a feeling of dread. What was going on? Never before had his dreams made him feel like this. This dream was different. He could see her clear as day, staring at a painting. He could hear talking, in hushed whispers, subtle hisses, goading her to follow. Though she could not hear them, she still followed. He could hear her name, then a scream. He recognised that painting some how, though he knew he had never seen it before. Something had happened, he knew it. He could feel a presence stronger now than ever. But where was it coming from?

He walked out on to the balcony outside of his new room in the bath house. Yubaba had left it in his care; he had got rid of his contract and gained back his name. He now had a room to suit his tastes. He no longer did her dirty work; she no longer had dirty work to do. Since Chihiro had left she realised that it was not all about money, though the money did help, the love of her son was more important.

Haku now worked as her second in command, he took over whenever she was away and helped whenever she was there. He was occasionally a baby sitter for Bou much to his disappointment. He leant against the railings, his long jade hair flowed in the wind, his short bangs blew across his face. His emerald eyes looked out onto the horizon, images of his dream flashed through his mind. Though seeing her if only in his mind made him feel wonderful, the circumstances of which he saw her disturbed him. He was hoping it was just a dream and nothing more, but something was telling him that it wasn't just a dream. He had to help her, but how? He didn't even know where she was. But he knew just who to see…


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wait. I had slight writers block. Enjoy. Again its short . _

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The wind whipped against him as he coursed through the air, his form glinting in the subtle moonlight. Over the years he had gotten ever faster, travelling through the air with ease. Anyone on the ground would see but a mere wisp of the speeding dragon, that small notion of urgency was enough to make him fly faster than ever before. The small desperation of her scream, the scream that had haunted him for nights on end.

He could see his destination up ahead; he pushed himself that little bit further, landing with a low thud. It was not his most gracious landing but for now he wasn't worried. All he could think about was her.

His dragon form slipped away as he neared the door of the small cottage, he knocked gently, though at the same time urgently. He could hear shuffling from the inside, before the door slowly opened revealing the somewhat transparent, familiar form of No Face.

He stepped inside his eyes drifted about until he met those of Zeniba. She looked at him with a look of pure concern on wrinkled face. He was not surprised at this, his appearance was bedraggled and beneath his eyes were dark rings, he was paler than usual and his expression was one of worry.

"You look troubled Haku… sit down and explain… No Face would you be so kind as to pour him some tea?" The spirit nodded pouring him a small mug full. Haku smiled slightly, but this smile didn't last it was soon replaced with that same worried look.

"I…have been having dreams... and not of the good kind. And I feel a presence, a sense of foreboding. I cannot shake it. She's in danger Zeniba… I know it..." She studied him for a few moments, the look in his eyes was one of such desperation that she couldn't bear.

"It is as I feared… she has been brought back here Haku… a dark shroud clouds her from me. With the hair band that I made her all those years ago I have been able to watch over her. I have known she hasn't been happy, I could have brought her back, made her regain that happiness again… but I feared for her. My fears have been confirmed… she has been taken… though what took her… I do not know… I can no longer watch over her, there is strong magic blocking me…."

Haku just sat looking at her, he could not form words, she could have brought her back to him? He closed his eyes, a pained expression flooded onto his features. When he opened them again they were filled with anger, "I will get her back… I won't let them take her away from me…."

* * *

Her eyes darted around; she could see nothing but a small light seeping in through a hole in the wall. She shivered in the cold, all around her she could hear nothing but silence.

The door creaked open, a cloaked figure stared down at her, unmoving, just stood looking. She could not look up to the gaping black where she assumed its face should be. She looked down at herself. She was no longer wearing her own clothes; she was wearing what looked like a short grey rag. Too short for her liking. Her hair was no longer tied, and the purple band was no where to be seen.

She heard a low growl coming from somewhere out side her small circular cell. She could not tell whether it was the cloaked figure or not. She looked up, planning to only let her eyes linger for a second, but when they found their way there; they couldn't seem to find their way back.

She was filled with fear, frozen by some sort of trance, a trance that she couldn't break no matter how much she wanted to.

She felt tears slip down her cheeks. She was seeing visions now, they clouded her mind. The screams of pain were almost too much to bear. She could see her beloved Haku standing before her, he was smiling. Though it was short lived, no sooner was he there, he was gone, and all she could hear was his screams of pain. She was sobbing she couldn't take any more. All she could see was his body being battered and broken. His screams filling her mind. Pleading for her.

"MAKE IT STOP!! Please I-I… Please…" She begged. The images faded and she was sure she felt a smirk crawl across the figures face, though she could not see it. She could finally tear away from his gaze. Pulling herself into a ball she sobbed harder.

She heard a chuckle; someone else had joined the figure now, though she didn't look up. She didn't want to see those images again, hear those screams.

The voice was a cruel whisper, low and unyielding. "It's her…"

"She's the one?"

"Yes…"

"Excellent…"

She heard footsteps coming towards her; she shut her eyes tightly and crawled backwards until she hit the wall. A cold hand placed itself on her cheek, gently trying to get her to look up. When she didn't its claws scraped down the side of her face, she yelped in pain forcing herself to look up.

"That's it… Good girl…" Its deadly hiss rattled through her like nails on a chalk board, she recognised this one from the book shop. She took in a shuddering breath, it was clear that she was terrified; she just wished she could hide it. The figure still stood at the door watching the scene that was unfolding in front of it.

"Master…" The figure spoke in its whisper once more, waiting for orders.

"Take your leave…. His grandness doesn't need her just yet…" It removed its hand from her cheek turning towards the figure as it left. It turned back, a sick smile plastered on its face.

"You will come to know me very well little girl…. "It towered over her looking at its claws for a second before looking at her face once again. It could sense the fear on her, it was almost intoxicating.

It slashed down at her cheek once again, causing her to wince and hiss. Her eyes were shut tight, her face contorted in pain. It leant down, the blood smelt so inviting, so exquisite, he just had to taste it. It licked away the blood with its black tongue making a satisfied his after. He wanted more, though he would have to wait to take it.

She sent him a disgusted look, earning her a harsh slap. More tears found their way down her face, why was she here? What did they want from her? She looked up at him, his face was cold, uncaring.

He turned away from her, stalking out of the cell, slamming and locking the door behind him. She let her tears fall freely now, letting her body give way to hollow sobs. Inwardly she prayed for him to find her, though how could he? He probably didn't even know she was here. She didn't even know where here was.

Outside she could hear the clinking of chains, the howls of pain coming from other cells, and the laughter. That cold cruel laughter she didn't want to hear. Getting louder and quieter as they moved passed her cell.

She had no idea how long she had been there, nor how long she would be there. She hadn't eaten. She could feel a chill down her spine, and a there was a pang in her gut that she just couldn't shake off, a feeling of dread. Some how she knew she might not get out of there alive.

Her thoughts drifted to him, she found herself wondering how he was, would she ever see him again? She doubted it. But somewhere inside her there was a small light, a small hope that he would find her and save her from this nightmare. Though the likelihood of that was narrow.

Soon all was silent, there was no noise. She just sat looking at the walls, counting the bricks. Before long she found her self drifting into an uneasy sleep.

_She was walking through a forest, though this wasn't a normal forest, she could tell. There were no birds singing, all she could hear was the wind in the trees. For some reason this was comforting to her. _

_She came across a river, this river seemed strangely familiar, though she didn't know why. She sat at its banks dipping her toes into the water. All of her troubles seemed to melt away, she sighed heavily she knew it was just a dream. She wished she could stay here forever. Then she would not have to wake up in that hell hole she had been dragged to. _

_She looked up hearing the water stir, a small amount of fear gripped her, she was sure that she had heard something. Just as she began to calm down the water bubbled and rose. She stood up backing away slightly. _

_The water took the form of a man, she watched as its features formed, as it gained its real form. She found herself staring, only to be greeted by a loving smile. _

_She ran forward, Haku had his arms wide open waiting for her. She seemed to be running for miles before she even got close to him. _

_Their hands touched for only a brief moment before she felt her self falling. She screamed. She saw him rush forward but he was too late, he could only watch her falling into the abyss. _

She shot up still screaming. She looked around finding herself still in the cell. Oh how she wished she was back in that forest. Why did she have to fall? Why could she have just got to him?

She stood up kicking the wall in frustration, though she regretted the sudden motion. Her legs gave way beneath her, her toes bled from their interaction with the wall. Only then did she realise how weak she was. She could barely stand and walking would be out of the question.

She didn't know what to do. Though it seemed fate wouldn't leave her alone for long as the cell door crept open once more…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Woo! I'm on a roll... two chapters in two weeks... you people are lucky. Muahahaha. Feedback Aprreciated, remember not to be rude. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Spirited Away Not mine. However the plot of this story is, so dont steal it. Thanks._**

**_Ciao Oddlings!_**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Haku shot up. Looking about himself, he suddenly remembered where he was. Zeniba's cottage. He put his hand to his head, sensing a headache about to kick in. Why was it that his dream went horribly wrong? There she was clear as day, then she was gone, falling into the abyss and he was powerless to save her. He clenched his fists, if whomever it was that had her touched but one hair on her head he would not let them live. She was all that mattered to him, his light, his love and he wouldn't, no couldn't, let her be hurt.

Outside the air was calm, he stood, eyes closed just listening to the wind. Maybe it could give him some answers. He heard a shuffling movement to his right, eyes remaining closed; he addressed the figure now standing beside him.

"Good morning Zeniba…"

"You dreamt of her… It wasn't just any dream…" The old spirit had a concentrated look on her face. Haku opened one eye and glanced down at her in confusion.

"How did you -"

"She dreamt the same. I can feel it…" She looked up at him, a knowing look plastered on her face. Haku shook his head, how did she know this? What was going on? He couldn't get anything straight in his head, he needed to find her.

"Go to her, find her."

"How will I know where she is?"

"You've loved her since you first met her; your love for her will light your path." Zeniba smiled up at him. She had faith in him; she knew he could do it. Though this didn't stop her from worrying, what if something had already happened? She could not dwell on such things. She assured herself everything would be fine.

Haku just looked ahead, breathing softly, he knew that he would find her, he knew. He would do anything for her, just to see her again. He looked back at Zeniba and nodded a strange determination on his face. He looked towards the sky and felt his dragon form take hold; he looked back at the cottage once more before rocketing into the sky.

True he did not know where to start his search, but if he followed his heart he knew he'd find her. He just hoped she was still alive. He shook his head, he couldn't think like that. He pushed all those thoughts to the back of his head. Dead set on his goal, thinking of nothing else.

* * *

"Get up!" The hiss, that cruel hissing voice was back again. Commanding, commanding her to do something she knew she couldn't. She just sat, hoping if she sat long enough he would leave her alone.

"I said ….GET UP!" He grabbed her arm and forcefully wrenched her out of her sitting position. She let out a dry sob as he dragged her out of her cell and down the dark, dank corridors.

A cold wind blew straight through her; she could feel nothing but cold. She was dragged from the small underground stone building out to a barren wasteland. There was nothing there that she could see. That was until she turned around.

The black iron fortress loomed over head, threatening any who dared go near it. Its stone gargoyles moved, roaring down at them. All manner of creatures stalked around its grounds, squawking and growling, scratching, scrapping away at her as she passed them.

Her small cries of pain echoed around her as the creature that was dragging her merely smirked down at her, making her feel worthless, small.

The large doors creaked open and she was pushed into a large entrance hall. At either end of the hall were huge double doors of a dark mahogany, the floors were also mahogany. Directly in front of her were two grand staircases, at the top of each was a small balcony and another set of double doors. There were more doors in between the staircases, she looked up and saw a mural on the ceiling. It depicted some sort of battle, though she had no idea which one, or whether it was actually real.

The floor was cold beneath her feet, they had stopped for now, her body was laced with small cuts from the creatures outside, she looked around, hoping there were none inside. She shivered, it was just as cold inside as it was outside, she shook lightly, her weak body wouldn't be able to hold her for much longer.

She could hear a loud booming, it sounded like a drumming of some sort. The creatures could be heard chorusing with the strange feral drumming, it was painful to her ears. The creature had since let go of her arm and was just staring down at her, smirking in its own sadistic manner.

Her hands shot to her head as she let out a moan of pain, dropping to her knees. Her body writhed at the sound of the roars and the drums. She shook uncontrollably, her painful cries getting louder by the second. She looked up at the creature, tears brimming in her eyes.

"What's h-happening… t-to me?"

It just sneered down at her like she was dirt, or some kind of bug that he was just waiting to squish. Just waiting to break. It did not answer her; it saw her as lower than itself. Not worth anything, except a certain thing, but he wouldn't think about that yet. His greatness would surely punish him for such thoughts. It was not time yet. When it was time, only then would he be able to do what he had planned. What he yearned for.

The drumming continued to get louder, causing her body to jolt as pain wracked through her small bones. Her screams increased with the drums, as if something was awakening inside her. Her body arched and tears slid down her face, it was like some sort of torture, whether it was intended to be or not.

It snickered at her, offering no sympathy and no answers. It was almost enjoying her pain and discomfort; it most certainly knew something that she did not. A low growl came from the back of It's throat as if it was trying to shake off the urge to join in with the chorusing beasts and drums.

The drumming got louder still, so loud it was almost ear-splitting. Her eyes clouded over until all she could see was the pain she was feeling. She almost wanted to give in, let the pain take hold so it would end. Almost, she was certain she wanted it, until the face of her dragon appeared in her mind, willing her to carry on. She could see him, as if he was really in front of her, she was sure she was delusional but even if she was she liked it.

Her voice came out as a barely audible whisper, she reached her hand up to touch his face, as she had predicted it swept right through, he just stood smiling at her.

"H-Haku …"

"_Wake up Chihiro… hang on and wake up…_"

She looked at him in confusion as he faded away, what had he meant? After a sharp intake of breath she shot up, the drumming was still there, sending more painful jolts through her. She screamed once more, much to the fascination of her captor, or what she thought was her captor. She could not see clearly, everything was shadowy and smoky. She was faintly aware of another presence though she did not know who, or what it was.

The pace of the drums quickened and she soon found herself falling into blackness, no matter how hard she tried to stay awake and alert, she could not. The last thing she saw before her consciousness slowly slipped away was a black figure, looming forward over her.

* * *

Haku landed outside the Bath house, running in as quickly as his legs would carry him. Yelling orders to the foreman as he did so, he had to leave someone in charge until Yubaba returned. He did not know how long he would be gone, though he assumed she would be back before him.

After barking all the orders he could think of to the terrified staff he stalked down to the boiler room, hoping that both of the spirits he wished to see were there.

"Kamagi, Lin…" To his relief they were both there, as he had predicted. They stood to attention at the sound of their names; he waved his hand lazily signalling them to relax. They each could feel the tension flowing off of him in waves; they knew that something was wrong from the moment he stepped back into the bath house.

"What's up lad?" The elderly spirit enquired, each of his six arms folded in front of him. Lin tilted her head towards Haku, wondering the same thing as her many-limbed companion.

"Its Chihiro, she has returned… but she has been taken. I need you two to look after this place, and take this…" He handed them a small orb, he had one of his own, and knew both Zeniba and Yubaba had one also.

"I recognise this tool…" Kamaji mused, though he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was for.

"I want you to use it to contact me… if you learn any information on Chihiro or her whereabouts." Haku's voice wavered when he said her name. He tried to hide it, but failed. If he was being honest, he blamed himself. He didn't know why but he did.

Lin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he couldn't look down at her, he just looked straight ahead, emotion welling up under the surface.

"She'll be alright, she's a strong one. I know it's hard but try not to be worried, she may be lazy but she has a fiery spirit. We'll see her again." She had so much confidence in her words; it was hard not to believe them. Haku smiled slightly, her words somehow calmed him.

"What're you going to do?" Kamaji was making more of the bath water for the eager customers upstairs.

"I'm going to find her, save her…. No matter what." He had a hard look on his face, a look of pure determination, pure passion. He could not think of anything but her. He looked at them both before nodding and leaving. Neither of them tried to stop him, they knew he wouldn't let them. They just hoped he was strong enough, just in case the worst had happened.

He leapt up the stairs to his living quarters, not bothering with the lift. He looked around his possessions, wondering if there was anything he needed. Mounted on the wall was a grand looking sword, silver with jade inlays, it looked like one which would be held in the hand of an Arabian warrior. A jade dragon snaked around the hilt; another was engraved in the blade. As the light reflected on it, it sent green sparkles dancing around the room.

He pulled it from its mounts and tied it at his waist, he hoped he wouldn't need it but somehow he knew that was a rare hope. He knew he would need it, she wasn't just a normal girl, he had known that since he first met her all those years ago. He had loved her since then. He didn't know what made her special; he didn't care as long as he could be with her again.

He left an enchanted note on Yubaba's desk, explaining the situation, that is, of course if she didn't already know. He breathed in deep for a few moments before turning around and walking out to the balcony, he had everything he needed on him. He transformed into his dragon form once more, somehow all of his things seemed to disappear when he was a dragon.

He let his silky form slip into the night sky, he scolded himself for waiting until it was dark, but it couldn't be helped he supposed.

Hours passed and he did not stop, he found himself in a mountain range in the south. He would pay one visit in this range before fully beginning his search, maybe this way he would get some answers.


End file.
